The instant invention relates generally to rulers and more specifically it relates to a folding extension ruler.
Numerous rulers have been provided in prior art that are adapted to measure various objects. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,515,055; 1,608,713 and 2,842,850 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.